Sapphire
by AlyssaWonderland
Summary: He was looking for a moment of peace and he found it... with her. [Post War] {On Hold}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my Harry Potter fanfic! I used** **Sabrina Carpenter as a faceclaim for Olivia, but honestly if you'd prefer to use someone else be my guest. Enjoy!**

Harry didn't understand what brought him into the tiny coffee shop in the first place, but he was glad he found it. He had been venturing through muggle London for hours, just wandering to get his mind away from the magical world.

It had only been a few months since the final battle and he still felt as lost as ever. Yes, he had defeated the darkest wizard of all time and yes, he was the boy who lived, but he was just so **tired**.

Everyone always wanted or needed something from him, and he hadn't a moment's rest since that final battle.

There was always another person to meet, people to talk to, conferences, meetings, etc. He just wanted to sleep for days on end with how ragged he truly felt. He had tried to be there for everyone including his adoptive family the Weasley's, but they didn't understand that he wasn't the same boy he was when they met him. War had taken its toll on everyone including himself. He was glad that they were all alive and well, but he wasn't going to be back to normal just as quick. Fred and George had gone back to the joke shop, Percy spent time with his family as well as his own job, Charlie was back in Romania, Fleur and Bill were waiting for the first born to arrive, Ron was basking in the Hero glory he gained from helping Harry, and Ginny... Well, he didn't even want to approach the subject of Ginny, knowing full well she loved him, but he couldn't find the feelings he was so sure of a year ago. Hermione had been his only saving grace through this all. Both had an understanding and a deeper connection as siblings, so they could understand that they needed time to adjust.

Which is how Harry found himself escaping the magical world even if only for a few hours and wandered the streets of London. He quickly found a small coffee shop that looked so discreet and unnoticeable to the common eye, he nearly passed it when he first glanced it.

Harry had ordered a simple hot tea and sat at a table looking among the people in the shop. The shop itself was lovely. Small round tables only about 5 in the quaint shop with bookshelves lining the walls. The books themselves looked worn, but beautiful with age. He sat at a table near the door, old habits of needing to be near the closest exit affecting his choice.

It was at the moment he began to drink his drink wanting to avoid his swirling thoughts that he saw her.

She was undeniably beautiful and yet so simple in nature. She had lovely blonde hair almost as golden as the sun with a pale complexion making her blue eyes stand out. She was sitting at the table closest to the window basking in the sunlight as she wrote in a small leather-bound journal. He watched as she would scribble something then scratch a part out then begin to write again. She would smile at parts and chew on her pen at others. Harry didn't understand why he watched her, feeling a bit strange in doing so, but unable to tear his eyes away from her.

She then suddenly looked at him and smiled a beaming smile that lit Harry's world with sunshine. Her full pouty lips over her perfect white teeth drew him in as he smiled tentatively back to which she looked back down at her journal and wrote more.

Harry desperately wanted to speak to her, but he couldn't find the nerve in him to do so. He then lost his chance when she looked at the small watch on her wrist causing her to jump up grab her coat and leave the coffee shop. However, as she was heading out of the door she smiled back at him and then walked out.

Harry couldn't have wiped the smile from his face even if he tried. He then noticed a small slip of paper was left on the table where she was sitting and he quickly picked his cup up and walked over to her seat.

On the table was a note that said

 _"I'm here every day from 1-3, until next time Emerald Eyes. -Olivia"_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry decided that he would indeed slip away to the quaint little coffee shop if not for Olivia, oh how he reveled in her name, but for the tranquility the muggle shop brought to him.

He had arrived a short time after one to make it seem less obvious it was for her and more for himself when he walked in his eyes immediately met the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"I was wondering if you'd show Emerald eyes," she laughed and how it filled him with joy to hear her lovely laugh.

"Well, couldn't seem too eager, could I?" he laughed and sat at the small table across from this girl so filled with sunshine that he couldn't help, but bask in the simplicity of talking with a girl as just plain ole Harry Potter.

"No, I suppose not. Would you like anything? I didn't know what you drank otherwise..." she smiled making Harry lose his sense of words for a moment.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm Harry by the way," he held out his hand for her to which she took he could feel how dainty her hand was and loved the feel of her skin against his.

"Harry, hm, I'll stick with Emerald for a while. Makes things more interesting, don't you think?" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well, Olivia, if I get Emerald you get Sapphire," he leaned on the table never taking his gaze from her as he watched her pale cheeks tint pink.

"I think I'm going to like you," she smiled bashfully at him. Harry couldn't help feeling an eruption of butterflies in his stomach.

They talked for those few hours together and agreed to meet the next day at her designated time.

This continued for weeks making Harry feel happiness again in his life, something that had been missing for so many months before. He looked forward to every day those few hours with his Sapphire girl that helped put him back together.

Olivia was slowly worming her way into his heart and he couldn't bring himself to deny her.

 **xXx**

"Emerald, why don't you ever talk about your family?" Olivia asked curiously setting down her pen that was previously writing in her journal that Harry still hadn't a chance to look at.

"What would you like to know Sapphire?" he smiled at her taking a sip of tea he had ordered.

"Everything, I'm a very curious lil thing you know?" she smiled at him then licked her lip causing Harry to become flustered.

"Well, my mum and dad died when I was a baby, but I am close with my best friend Ron's family. They've basically taken me in as soon as they met me," Harry smiled thinking of all the summers and holidays he was able to spend with the Weasleys.

Olivia sat there for a moment before smiling a tentative smile towards Harry, "you turned out to be an amazing man Harry and I'm sure they'd be proud of you."

Harry was silent absorbing her kind words, "t-thank you" he stuttered blushing. "What about your family?"

"Well, I grew up in an orphanage, but my matron was really nice. I just barely started living on my own," she smiled.

"Do you enjoy living on your own?" Harry asked. He was saddened at the thought of her growing up in an orphanage alone.

"I do! It's nice to have your own space in the world, you know?" she said happily. She took a sip of her drink and then glanced at Harry who couldn't seem to take his eyes from her.

"Yeah, I have my own house but I'm never home enough to enjoy it," he chuckled.

"What? Why not?" she asked tilting her head. Harry loved seeing the little crease between her brows form when she became confused with little things.

"I work an awful lot and most of the time I go to see my friends if I'm not working... or I end up in tiny little coffee shops with strangers," he smiled seeing her blush slightly.

"Well, I'm not much of a stranger anymore I hope," she smiled back at him. Harry then surprised them both by gently placing his hand over hers that was resting on the table.

"No, not a stranger Sapphire," he chuckled. "I was wondering, would you... maybe... like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening?"

Olivia smiled sadly as she shook her head making Harry's heart clench, "I would love that, but I have a shift tomorrow. Remember I told you I work at Perry's Pub?"

"Right, well when is your next day off?" he asked eagerly wanting to spend more than just a few hours in a coffee shop together.

"I'm actually off this weekend. We hired a new bartender and she has to get the hang of things on her own, so I was graciously given Saturday and Sunday off," she beamed turning over her hand intertwining their fingers. "Would you like to stay the weekend with me?"

Harry blushed at such a forward asking, but that's how Olivia was. She didn't like to beat around the bush and if she wanted something she simply said so.

"I'd love to," Harry smiled taking a sip of tea with his free hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're dating a muggle?" Hermione asked as their food was served.

"Her name is Olivia," he smiled at the waitress who was shaking with nerves having two of the Golden Trio in the restaurant.

"Lovely name, why haven't you mentioned her before?" Hermione questioned taking a sip of her water assessing Harry's smile and the dazed look in his eye.

"I didn't want to think too much on it honestly. I met her by accident wandering around London a few weeks ago. She left a note saying what time she was normally there and so I just ended up always meeting her at this coffee shop. We talk about anything and everything. Mione, I can't stop thinking about her," Harry laughed rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm glad you're happy Harry, are you two official?" Hermione asked smiling and quirking her brow at him. Harry shook his head as he chewed his food.

"No, we're spending this weekend together though so I was thinking that's when I'd ask her to be my girlfriend," he smiled.

"Have you talked to Ginny?" Harry immediately tensed up not wanting to approach the subject of his ex-girlfriend, but knowing Hermione wouldn't let it rest till they did.

"No, I only talk to Ron at work and most of the spare time I have I give to Olivia," Harry shrugged. Hermione glared at her best friend then shook her head.

"Harry, you need to tell her you have no intentions of getting back together. She and I had tea the other day and all she could do was talk about what your wedding will be like and where you would live and how many children you want together," Hermione ranted making Harry choke on his lemonade he was drinking.

"Ch-children? Married? What on Earth! I haven't even spent time with her these past few months. Shite," Harry gulped air in stuttering through his coughing fit.

"Well then, you need to clear the air and tell her point blank you will not be getting back together," Hermione reasoned with Harry.

"How can I tell her that when she's been in love with me since she was eleven? I mean I don't want to hurt her or lose her family, but I can't lie to her either," Harry said rubbing his temple as the stress of the situation began to mount.

"Hey, I'll help you through this. I will always be here for you Harry, you're my brother and I've always going to be by your side," Hermione smiled patting Harry's arm.

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry smiled back as they continued their dinner with bits of conversations here and there.

 **xXx**

The weekend fast approached with Harry growing more and more excited to spend time with Olivia. He had just finished putting together a bag of clothes when Kreacher popped into his room.

"Master, would you be liking anything else for your weekend away with my new mistress?" Kreacher asked in a hopeful tone. Ever since the battle, he had been much more pleasant to Harry and his friends as well as going above and beyond as a house elf.

"N-no Kreacher, thank you. I'll be back in a few days," he blushed at the new mistress comment then smiled thinking of how Olivia would interact with Kreacher. He chuckled thinking she would be completely intrigued rather than scared or disgusted by the little elf.

"Have a wonderful weekend Master, Kreacher will guard the home," Kreacher declared vehemently.

Harry chuckled at how determined Kreacher was, but then remembered he needed to head over to Olivia's quickly before he was late.

 **xXx**

"Emerald!" Olivia smiled brightly wrapping her arms around his taller frame.

"Sapphire," Harry laughed wrapping his arms around her tiny waist enjoying the feel of her body along the contours of his own. "Shall I come in?" he whispered against the shell of her ear enjoying the shivers it caused.

"Y-yes, please," she stuttered stepping out of his embrace to let him into her apartment.

The apartment itself was a bit smaller with a quaint kitchen off to the right and an adequate sized living room that held her couch with an assortment of pillows. Harry looked to the left where there was an open doorway that lead into her bedroom which was decorated in light neutral colors.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Olivia giggled walking into the kitchen to start dinner.

"It's lovely, shall I put my things in your guest room?" Harry asked nervously not knowing a subtle way to bring up the sleeping arrangements.

"Guest room?" she laughed. "I thought you'd be a bit more comfortable in my bed," winking at Harry who blushed then nodded feeling all the blood in his body run straight to in between his legs.

"Well, how does spaghetti sound?" Olivia asked excited puttering around in the kitchen pulling out all the ingredients and setting them on the kitchen counter.

"Sound wonderful," Harry smiled placing his bag in her room then took a minute to look around the living room. He saw that there were numerous plants on different surfaces and a TV in the corner with DVD's piled on the stand. He chuckled at the couch being overcome with pillows and blankets.

"Emerald, come cut the garlic bread!" Olivia called out.

Harry approached the kitchen as a smile grew on his face watching her bustle around quickly. He then imagined a family dinner with Olivia and children of their own. He chuckled at the thought when Olivia suddenly smiled at him and handed over the knife and garlic bread. They worked together in easy silence and quickly set the table to settle down for dinner. Olivia poured red wine into both glasses and sat in the chair across from Harry. Harry took a bite of the spaghetti and softly moaned.

"This is absolutely delicious," he praised taking another bite.

"I'm glad you like it," she blushed smiling. The pair ate and talked with no limit to topics both wanting to get to know the other better. As soon they had finished dinner, Olivia was bursting with excitement something that instantly endeared her to Harry.

"Why are you so fidgety Sapphire?" Harry mused taking a sip of the wine Olivia poured.

"Because you're about to experience my world-famous tiramisu and I'm dying to know your reaction, so stay put and I'll go dish it up!" she smiled then bounced out of her seat taking the plates to the sink. She quickly dished up the dessert and brought it back to Harry who watched her with an amused expression.

"Okay Emerald, get ready to have your mind blown from this epic experience," Olivia laughed presenting a plate with a lovely piece of tiramisu and a decorated plate of sprinkled chocolate powder.

Harry took a small bite relishing in the taste of the sweet custard, espresso, and chocolate.

"This is amazing," he moaned taking another bite as Olivia blushed.

"Well duh, I did tell you it was world-famous!" she smirked then leaned forward to wipe the edge of his mouth with her thumb. She ended up wiping her thumb across his whole bottom lip feeling Harry's breathing become shallow as she leaned forward. Olivia quickly pressed her lips against his and felt the butterflies in her stomach explode.

Harry kissed Olivia back with everything in him. He quickly put his hand on her cheek and the other around her waist pulling her onto his lap. She gasped then giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and straddled him in the chair as their kissing become more passionate. Olivia ground herself against Harry who moaned into her mouth then deepened their kiss letting their tongues mingle together.

"Let's take this to bed?" Olivia questioned breaking away from Harry who quickly began kissing down her neck noting the sweet spot that caused her to mutter a soft moan.

"Let's," Harry agreed standing with Olivia clinging to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he let his hands rest on her bum holding her up. He quickly walked into the bedroom laying her down on the bed and hovered over her never breaking their kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Olivia laid awake tracing patterns on Harry's bare chest as he slept. She smiled as he began to stir awake scrunching up his nose then rubbing his eyes that quickly met her own.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled making Olivia's heart skip a beat.

"Good morning handsome," Olivia giggled she continued tracing patterns until Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Their lips met in a slow, yet passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together just wanting to enjoy the taste of the other. As their kissing progressed, Olivia straddled Harry slipping himself inside her. She stilled for a moment as they both moaned with pleasure.

"Harry," she whispered slowly guiding his hand up her torso.

"Olivia," he whispered with a smile wanting to move so badly within this beautiful woman.

"I'm yours, you know. I'm entirely and utterly yours," she whispered and then began to move slowly enjoying their lovemaking fully.

When they finished and lay sated in bed together, Harry turned to Olivia who was slowly about to doze off again. He learned forward capturing her lips once more.

"I am yours as you are mine," Harry whispered pulling her close as they drifted off together.

 **xXx**

Harry woke up a few hours later to the smell of French toast and bacon. He slipped on some pajama bottoms and ventured into the kitchen where Olivia was dancing around wearing nothing but his t-shirt and her hair was thrown in a bun. He watched as she hummed along to the song playing on the radio as she was cooking them breakfast. Harry couldn't remember the last time he was so content. He smiled at Olivia as she turned around placing a full stack of French toast on the kitchen table.

"Hey, you're up! I made breakfast, well technically this our lunch, but I also have tea or coffee and juice whatever you'd like," she rambled her cheeks turning pink as she did so. Harry smirked at her walking up to her and kissing her lovingly on the lips.

"Thank you for our brunch," he winked and walked to the table. He snagged a cup of juice and a few slices of French toast before Olivia joined him sipping on coffee.

"We should go to the park today, it's going to be lovely out," Olivia smiled pulling her legs up and settled her mug on her knees.

"I'd like that," he smiled and finished eating. He then washed the dishes after a quick argument from Olivia who relented only when Harry said it was only fair if he cleaned up if she cooked.

The pair of them quickly dressed and packed a picnic basket to take with them. Harry and Olivia walked a few blocks to the local park where there were people out playing and enjoying the rare moment of sunshine.

They decided on putting their blanket underneath the shade of a large tree. They set out their food and decided to lay together talking and enjoying this free moment for the both.

"I want to introduce you to someone special," Harry started feeling anxious about what he was bringing Olivia into.

"Oh?" she asked tilting her head on his lap to look up at him.

"I want you to meet Hermione, she's my best friend, remember I told you about her?"

"Oh wonderful, I'd love that!" she smiled brightly sitting up.

"Really?"

"Well duh, silly boy, I've been dying to meet her. She sounds fantastic plus I'll need a girl on my side when we have our first fight over something silly," she giggled then stuck her tongue out at him causing him to chuckle then pounce on her. She fell back laughing louder as he tickled her then silenced her laughs with a kiss to her lips.

"Well, just so you know I think she'd love to take your side, she's always been the first to tell me when I'm being a real git," he laughed then kissed her once more. He laid down beside her pulling her close to him.

"I could live like this forever, you know," she smiled feeling him kiss the top of her head.

"Forever huh?" Harry smirked down at Olivia who blushed so prettily.

"Well… forever has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" she giggled then kissed Harry on the nose.

He smiled once more at her, "I believe it does."

They enjoyed their picnic sitting at the park for most of the day until the sun began to set. They walked hand in hand back to Olivia's flat when Harry felt his pocket heat up. As soon as they arrived at Olivia's, he excused himself into the bathroom to check his DA galleon. It was something that Kingsley and himself had implemented into the Auror program was to have all field agents have one to communicate instead of using their patronus' all the time.

 **NEED HELP – DEATH EATER HIDE OUT – COME QUICK**

Harry swore quietly then quickly left the bathroom finding Olivia laid out on the couch with the TV on.

"Hey, you okay?" Olivia asked right away seeing the distressed look on Harry's face.

"I got a call from work. I have to go, I promise I'll come back right after and make it up to you," he said smiling tightly.

"Go get the bad guys love, I'll be here when you get back," she stood then walked up to Harry kissing him on the lips and hugging him tightly. "You better come back to me."

"I promise I will always come back to you," he smiled kissing her once more before he left her apartment. He quickly made it downstairs to the alley making sure no muggles were around before he disapparated.

 **xXx**

Popping into English countryside, Harry could see the aurors were quickly being overwhelmed with the deatheaters. He jumped into a battle with two deatheaters who were overwhelming a lone auror.

"Shite, good to see you Potter," the man laughed slinging a stinging hex at one of the deatheaters.

"Good to see you Savage," Harry chuckled. They positioned themselves back to back and kept slinging hexes at the deatheaters finally incapacitating them both with a binding spell.

Harry then ran forward into another duel helping to take out the deatheaters one by one. Finally, by the end there was only one duel left between Harry and Thorfinn Rowle.

"You think I'll just go down so easily?" Rowle taunted Harry throwing a dark curse his way.

"You really have no reason to fight anymore Rowle," Harry said calmly trying to find the right moment to bind him.

"You'll not take me Potter," he sneered then quickly turned and ran from Harry reaching the edge of the anti-apparition wards. He quickly smirked at Harry over his shoulder then apparated away.

"Damn him," Harry huffed running his fingers through his hair. He joined the other aurors who were making sure the death eaters were properly binded and they had taken their wands as well as any other dangerous items on them.

"Hey Potter, go home. We got this from here," another auror, Perkins, said shooing Harry who chuckled.

"Alright, see you lot Monday," He smiled then apparated back to Olivia's apartment. Harry entered the apartment to see it was a little after midnight. He smiled seeing Olivia asleep in bed with his t-shirt on.

Harry quickly undressed down to his boxers and promptly climbed into bed pulling Olivia into his chest kissing her forehead as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered happily before slowly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

After their weekend together, Harry had come to love being with Olivia outside of their usual café meetings. He soon began appearing every day after work at her apartment to spend time with her before she worked the night shift at the pub.

Olivia was busy putting together an outfit for the evening when Harry waltzed in and plopped onto her bed.

"Hello Emerald," she greeted searching through her closet for her work shirts with the pub's name written on it.

"Sapphire, you seemed to be rushed today?" Harry chuckled.

"Do I?" she laughed jumping around pulling her converse on. Harry continued laughing as she flailed around trying not to be late.

"Well, I'll be here when you're off," he laughed as she finally finished getting ready grabbing her notebook, stuffing it into her bag, then quickly she pecked Harry on the lips.

"Okay, love you!" she shouted running out the door missing Harry's shocked expression of her outburst. He then softly laughed running his fingers through his hair; leave it to Olivia to say I love you first completely unaware she said it in the first place.

 **xXx**

"Table 6 wants another order of chips, table 9 needs three more pints, the guys at the bar want another round of shots, and I am dangerously close to cutting table 3's wandering hands off," Olivia rushed out to her manager who nodded. Charles was a big burly man who had a soft heart for the girl with no family. She was a hard worker and never asked anything of him except for help here and there with touchy arseholes.

"I'll take care of table 3, you get your orders out," he smiled at the small girl who nodded and then scurried off.

Olivia flitted around the pub making sure everyone was taken care of unaware of the blue eyes watching her movements. He quickly raised a hand to grab her attention.

"I would like a pint please," his pureblood etiquette coming through as she smiled at him nodding her head. She was a pretty little thing, but a muggle nonetheless. It amazed him that Potter would be so wrapped up in the little chit because to him, she was nothing special.

"What would you like sir?" she questioned.

"What would you suggest?" he smiled turning on his charm that he knew made grown women throw themselves at him.

"Well, we have a special brew that just came in has a bit of a sweet lemony taste that's becoming popular if you wanted to try something new or you could get a regular stout with our famous ale, everyone likes it," Olivia smiled at the large blonde man. He looked a bit like a Viking she thought with his long blonde hair braided and pulled back and scruff covering his jaw.

"I'll take an ale lovely, what's your name?" He asked politely hoping to find out more about Potter's muggle.

"Olivia, just the ale?" She questioned writing his order down not noticing his scrutinizing look.

"For now, Miss Olivia," the blonde man smirked. "By the way, my name's Thorfinn."

"Nice to meet you, I'll go get your ale," she smiled innocently at the man before scurrying to the bar.

"The pleasure's all mine," Thorfinn smiled deviously.

 **xXx**

"Emerald, are you sure she's going to like me?" Olivia asked from her closet putting the dress she had in her hand back on the rack desperately searching for an outfit. This lunch was important to not only her, but to Harry as well. She knew how much Hermione meant to Harry being his surrogate sister basically, so Olivia wanted to make a great first impression on her.

"Sapphire, Hermione is going to love you. She might come off a teensy bit abrasive, but she is just protective of me. Not to mention she'll bring her boyfriend Blaise next time, so it'll be more of a double date than an interrogation," Harry laughed at his girlfriend's squeak at the word interrogation.

"So, I should dress like I'm possibly being convicted of murder, alright I can do that," she winked at Harry before turning back to her clothes. Harry came up behind her kissing the junction where her neck met her shoulders and running his hands down her bare sides. Olivia shivered and not from standing in only her bra and knickers.

"Emerald," she breathed feeling him trail kisses up her neck. He then turned her around connecting their lips in a searing kiss. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck stretching on to her tiptoes to kiss him more thoroughly. Harry broke the kiss panting and placed his forehead on hers.

"She'll love you, just as I do," he smiled softly at Olivia, who's breath hitched.

"You do?" She whispered feeling butterflies erupt in her tummy.

"I love you Olivia Mitchell," he whispered against her lips never breaking eye contact with her.

Olivia smiled brightly smashing her lips against his once more, "And I love you Harry James Potter."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm leaning back from her kiss, "well I also love this one," he smiled picking out a dress that was white lace on the top half with quarter sleeves and a flowy navy-blue skirt that ended just above her knees.

"Oh, I forgot I had that," she laughed pulling it off the hanger then quickly slipping it on along with some white heels that made her the same height as Harry. She smiled and pecked him once more before walking out of her closet.

"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said grabbing her purse then held out her hand to Harry who took it leading her out of the apartment and to his car he had bought a few weeks prior.

The ride was short and Olivia began fidgeting as soon as they parked and Harry reached over to squeeze her hand.

"I'm excited to meet her honestly," she smiled at Harry who smiled back.

"Well, let's go then," he quickly got out of the car and opened Olivia's door. The pair walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand when they were ushered by the hostess to a private table in the back with a lovely view of the busy streets of London. Olivia saw that there was already a woman sitting down at the table. At their approach the young woman stood up and Olivia smiled at Hermione who returned it.

"You must be Olivia?" Hermione asked politely holding out her hand to which Olivia took shaking it.

"Yes, you're Hermione! I'm so glad we could finally meet!" Olivia exclaimed taking the seat Harry had pulled out for her. They had just sat down when the waiter came by to get their drink order.

"So, tell me about yourself Olivia," Hermione smiled at the bubbly blonde girl.

"Where do I start? Um, I'm 19, I live by myself although with as much as Harry is over he might as well live with me, I want a dog, and I work at a pub," Olivia laughed at Harry's shocked look.

"Well, you might be right because I hardly see Harry anymore other than our prescheduled lunches and Sunday dinners at the Burrow which he knows he can't skip anymore. I'm more of a cat person myself, but dogs are cute and I don't know how you could work at a pub, doesn't it get rowdy?"

"You skip dinners with your family? Harry that's rude and you know it," Olivia said a little annoyed at Harry knowing how much his surrogate family meant to him. Hermione giggled watching as Harry blushed from Olivia's blunt honesty.

"Thanks 'Mione, and I've only missed a few, but that's because I am so exhausted from work that I like to come over and we nap together. I'm planning on going this week," Harry tried to appease his girlfriend who nodded at him.

The rest of the lunch continued wonderfully much to Harry's delight that Olivia and Hermione got along well. The trio talked for hours discussing anything and everything that came to mind. Of course, Hermione and Harry had to adjust some of the things they discussed when it came to their jobs and adventures at school due to the magical nature of it; however, Olivia failed to notice the few slip-ups the pair had. Near the end of the lunch, Harry could tell Hermione approved of Olivia.

"You're different than I expected, but I like it to be honest," Hermione laughed. Olivia held Harry's hand on the table as he chuckled with her.

"She's refreshing that's for sure," Harry smiled enjoying his two worlds finally connecting. He just hoped it would go this well when Olivia was introduced to the magical world.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, when do we get to meet the future Mrs. Potter?" George asked waggling his eyebrows at Harry as they set up the table for their weekly Burrow Sunday dinner.

Harry laughed shaking his head, "and what gives you the impression there is a future Mrs. Potter?"

"I don't know mate, could be that shit-eating grin you've had on your face the entire time you've been here or the fact that you've skipped out on Sunday dinners for a while and suddenly popped in happier than Granger with a new book."

Harry just smiled at George not responding to his clever deduction of Harry's presence. They finished setting the table just as Mrs. Weasley called out that dinner was ready.

"Harry," Ginny called making Harry wince. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry knowing immediately that the only reason had to be uncomfortable around Ginny was due to him not talking to her about being in a relationship with someone else. Hermione quickly intervened before the spirited redhead could herd Harry into a seat beside her.

"Harry, you better have a damn good reason for not talking to Ginny," Hermione whispered vehemently to the bespectacled man who blushed ducking his head down to take a bite of his food.

"I'm telling everyone tonight that way if Ginny attempts to hex me, well, there will be a few people in between us," he shrugged sheepishly. Hermione glared at him before ultimately shaking her head and eating her dinner.

Conversation flowed nicely around the table catching everyone up with their day to day happenings.

"Harry, my boy, I'm curious as to why you haven't been around? Surely, Kingsley isn't working you so much?" Arthur asked after a lull in conversation.

"Well..." Harry gulped, "I've actually been seeing someone for a while now and when I'm off on the weekends I've been staying at her place."

It seemed that revelation had shocked the family into complete silence with only Hermione, Fred, and George continuing to eat.

"Who is she?" Ginny asked not even masking the hurt that clearly written on her face.

"You wouldn't know her," Harry muttered not meeting her eye across the table rather glancing around the table seeing the disapproving look on Mrs. Weasley's face and the thoughtful looks on Arthur and Ron's faces.

"Harry, I must say I'm a bit confused as I was under the impression you and Ginny were going to be together," Molly stated bluntly.

Harry looked towards Hermione for help, but she just motioned with her hand for him to carry on.

"I'm sorry if any of you were under that impression and Ginny is an amazing girl, but I'm happy with Olivia," Harry said confidently smiling thinking of Olivia just this morning dancing around in his t-shirt making eggs for them.

"What's so special about her? I thought we would have been great together," Ginny said with unshed tears in her eyes. Harry swallowed knowing he was hurting the girl who had been in love with him since the moment they met.

"I... I find peace when I'm with her and I know some of you might not understand that, but she's the best thing that's ever happened to me," He said meeting each Weasley head on with strong eye contact to prove he meant every single word.

"I'm happy for you, just... it's going to take some adjusting, okay? I'd like for us to be friends though," Ginny spoke softly to which Harry nodded going back to eating his meal as dinner conversation slowly started back up again.

Harry smiled to himself feeling a weight lift off his shoulders after telling his adopted family about his girlfriend. He met Hermione's eyes as she smiled at him and nudged him with her shoulder knowing she supported him no matter what.

 **-A Few Weeks Later-**

"Emerald, why won't you tell me where we're going!" Olivia exclaimed laughing as Harry pulled her quickly through the airport. Harry and Olivia had been wanting to take a holiday to escape the dreary London weather that had descended upon them.

"Because my dearest Sapphire, that defeats the entire purpose of a SURPRISE," he laughed at her pout kissing her gently before pulling her over to the first-class line.

"First-class? How fancy," she laughed wrapping her arms around his waist as they waited in line to show their passports to the woman.

"Harry Potter and Olivia Mitchell for Santorini, Greece?" the woman asked. Harry nodded taking in Olivia's shocked face with a laugh.

"We'll be boarding in less than 10 minutes, so if you'll just wait in the first-class lounge, we'll call you up when we are ready."

As they walked away, Olivia finally came out of her state of shock squealing with happiness and hugging Harry tightly.

"I can't believe we're going to Greece! Growing up in the orphanage, I never would have imagined going there in my entire life!" she beamed up at him then kissed him lovingly. Harry's heart clenched knowing that he had felt the same growing up in the Dursley household where even getting a full meal was something he would only imagine.

"I understand what you mean, having grown up with my awful family made me cherish the good moments and I want to share all of those good moments with you," Harry blushed looking down at their joined hands. Olivia pulled their joined hands up kissing the top of Harry's.

"I think that you are the sweetest man I've ever met," Olivia smiled against his hand.

"We should go on a trip at least once a year, anywhere our heart's desire," Harry said smiling at Olivia who eagerly nodded sitting next to him on the comfy couch in the lounge they were told to wait in.

Soon they were boarding their plane sitting in first-class where they were immediately served champagne making Olivia giggle as they settled into their seats.

"I feel like royalty! Are you sure this isn't too much, Harry? I would have been just happy with Economy," she asked sheepishly knowing that she could never have afforded first-class alone.

Harry never explained to Olivia that he currently had more galleons that he knew what to do with due to his Potter inheritance, Order of Merlin: First Class money as well as the money Sirius had also left him making Harry a very wealthy man.

"A special trip with a special girl deserves to be spoiled once in a while," he smiled at Olivia who blushed. They both relaxed and ended up napping the 3-hour flight to their destination. Arriving a few hours before dinner, the happy couple checked into their hotel to put away their luggage and then went down for a walk on the beach taking in the beautiful sunset and listening to the waves crash on the shore.

"This is amazing," Olivia whispered.

"Olivia, what do you think of living together?" Harry asked cautiously. She glanced up at him quickly to see him avoid eye contact with her.

"I think you better get used to me always stealing your t-shirts then," she laughed as Harry picked her up hugging her close to spin her around.

"I think I can manage that," he smirked at her kissing her gently before placing her back on the beach.

 **-Back in England-**

"Rowle, you know we need to lay low," Rabastan Lestrange said clearly doubting the plan Thorfinn had laid out for him.

"Don't you want to pay back Potter for ruining our lives?" Rowle questioned angrily feeling his ire raise.

"The Dark Lord ruined our lives, not Potter, but I will admit I hate being hunted down like a dog," Rabastan scowled throwing back a decanter of firewhiskey.

"Then help hunt down his little muggle and we'll be able to lure him out to finish him off," Rowle said with a mad gleam in his eye.

"Alright, where do we start?" Rabastan agreed slowly knowing if it really came down to him or Rowle he wouldn't hesitate to apparate his hide out of there.

"Excellent," Rowle smirked knowing that what he had mind for the pretty little muggle was something only imagined about in her darkest nightmares. _Soon_ , he thought.


End file.
